The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of navel orange, which I refer to as "Sweet Martin", displaying early maturity, both in color and soluble solids/acid ratios, having a smaller well developed and more deeply imbedded navel opening, making it more cosmetically acceptable, and having the characteristics of maturing in the early season. This variety was developed from a spontaneous sport limb.